


We're getting there.

by oathkeptroxas



Series: White Lies 'verse [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Not tagging things in order to avoid spoiling the verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oathkeptroxas/pseuds/oathkeptroxas
Summary: Time stamp. Takes place after Sad Eyes, Bad Guys, Mouth Full of White Lies.It is necessary to read that before this in order to appreciate this little snippet.I've purposely not tagged things in order to avoid spoiling the verse.





	We're getting there.

Wayne Manor was quiet. With a property so large and spacious, it was often near silent. It's three inhabitants seldom made enough noise between them to fill it's halls.

Today the quiet was in anticipation. There was a bustling weekend to come. It was still early morning, and Alfred was focused entirely on his latest batch of cookies. It reminded Jason so much of the many times that Alfred had made him treats to share with Roy. With a wistful smile, Jason sighed. 

If he strained, he could just about make out the sounds of Bruce chatting animatedly, just one of a dozen business calls that needed to be made in preparation for the weekend. As Jason sat at the kitchen counter, he doodled absently on a leftover leaflet. 

It was the last week of August, and to close out the summer, Wayne Enterprises and various partners were hosting a large fair in the central Gotham City park. Willow Tree was of course catering, which left Jason feeling somewhat bereft without his boyfriend. He'd offered to help, but Roy had - however fondly - pointed out that he'd likely just become a distraction. He sighed again, clicking the pen distractedly. 

It had been 8 months since he and Roy had reunited, and it had been a rocky road. Their first few dates were somewhat awkward. After the elation of finding each other again had died down, they were left with the unavoidable realization that they were men now, not boys. They were changed. But they were committed to getting to know one another all over again. What they'd had, had been too much to give up on now that they'd been given a second chance. 

Eventually, they moved past the tense stage. Miraculously they had connected just as well as they had the first time. They'd already let self-doubt and insecurity hold them back before, they wouldn't deny themselves happiness again. Their relationship was flourishing, but they were taking it slow, acting tentatively. Regardless of their feelings for each other, they had gone through too much both together and apart to dive into anything, especially now there was a child involved. 

Jason hadn't really spent much time with Lian. He adored her, it was impossible not to. But introducing a romantic partner into their family dynamic had never happened to her before (and God did a piece of Jason _thrill_ when he found that out). Lian was young, and though her other parent was absent, Jason was still wary of overstepping. Taking baby steps just seemed like the logical course of action. They went out together a lot, Roy liked to call them 'family dates', which never ceased to make Jason's heart flip. But as far as Jason being responsible for Lian or being alone with her? They weren't there yet. 

"Master Jason," Alfred addressed, "If you must wallow, can you do so elsewhere? The clicking is… _distracting._ " 

Jason knew Alfred well enough to know that by 'distracting' he meant ' _very fucking annoying_ '. So he took his leave, and sat out on the porch instead. His fingers twitched for a cigarette, but he was trying to cut down. 

It was fast approaching 9am, and the fair was supposed to be opening at noon. Jason had no doubt that Roy was probably running around like a headless chicken trying to get everything ready. Then, almost as if on cue, Jason's phone began to ring. 

"How stressed are you?" Jason asked in lieu of a greeting. There was a fond concern in his voice. No matter how well Roy had done with his recovery, his addiction was a part of him, and stress was never good. 

"Oh, you know me, I thrive under pressure." Roy retorted, a chuckle that sounded a little strained followed soon after. 

"Roy," Jason started, a soft warning tone had entered his voice unbidden. 

"The food trucks I hired got lost and when I finally got them back on track they hit major traffic, so now I have the cars of every employee I have here being packed with as much food as they can safely carry to get to the park, with no guarantee we'll have any trucks to serve from come opening and I-" 

"Breathe." Jason pressed. "Roy, breathe." 

"Sorry. I'm fine. It'll be fine." Roy sighed. 

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked gently. 

"I-...." 

"What is it?" Jason coaxed. "Anything, you know that." 

"You're too good to me, baby." Roy teased and Jason rolled his eyes. 

"I'm serious, you called me for something, right?" 

"Yeah, I did. Everyone else is tied up here and I just...It's a big ask and I don't know…" Roy trailed off. 

"Name it." 

"Lian stayed over at a friend's last night. With everything going on and everyone's cars outta commission I can't go and get her. Could you please get her and bring her to the park for me?" 

"Roy," Jason started, "That's not a big ask. Of course, I will." 

"God, you're a lifesaver, baby." Roy let out a breath of relief. "It's just, she can be a handful and I'm used to doing everything for her, I mean, Dinah and Ollie help out but they're practically her grandparents and I just-" 

"Roy, you have to know by now that she's a lot more to me than just my boyfriend's kid. I want to spend time with her. I'm happy to help." 

"Jay," Roy's voice sounded shaky, but before he could continue there was yelling in the background. "I really gotta go. I'll text you the address." 

It wasn't long before Jason pulled up to the address. His hands clenched around the steering wheel as he tried to expel his nerves. He hoped that Lian would be happy to see him, he hoped that the parent who opened the door wouldn't regard him as some kid. He took a steadying breath and got out of the car. 

Jason climbed the steps of the wooden porch. It was a cosy looking suburban house is a relatively well-kempt, middle class neighbourhood. He rang the doorbell, and heard it echo within the home. He only had to wait a moment before the door opened, revealing a slender woman, at least ten years Jason's senior. 

"Hi, I'm here to pick-" He was cut off by childlike squealing and saw a mop of black hair rocketing toward him. 

"Jay-jay!" She crowed as she latched onto his leg. He smiled fondly down at her. A wave of emotion overcame him as her cherub face beamed up at him. 

The woman at the door cleared her throat delicately, prompting Lian to turn towards her. It possible, the little girl's smile widened further. She stepped away from Jason slightly as she gazed up at her friend's mother. 

Before Jason could introduce himself to the obviously curious woman, Lian spoke up again. 

"Mrs Lilly's Mom! This is Jay-jay! But only I'm allowed to call him that! You can call him Jay, that's what everyone else does! 'Cept Daddy! Daddy calls him baby." Lian nodded. 

Jason kind of wanted the ground to open up and swallow him. He was sure his face was flushed with embarrassment. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He finally managed to compose himself enough to meet the woman's eye, and was relieved to see that her lips were twitching at the corner and there was a sparkle of amusement in her gaze. 

"Jay-jay! Where's Daddy?" Lian asked, her head tilted to one side adorably. 

"He's _super_ busy with work right now. But he's sorry he couldn't come and get you." Jason explained. 

"That's okay! That just means we get to play!" She beamed. 

"Why don't you go and grab your things and we'll head to the park, okay?" 

Without a response Lian shot off back into the house. Jason raised his eyes to the woman still watching him. He held out a hand which she immediately grasped to shake. 

"I'm Jason." 

"Malorie," she told him. 

"Thanks so much for having Lian over." 

"Oh, she's no trouble. A sweet girl." Malorie gushed. 

"Yeah, she is." Jason breathed. He felt a swell of pride within him, and wondered if he had any right to feel it. 

He loved Lian. As if she were his own. He wanted nothing more than to watch her grow, to be by Roy's side. So much had changed for the better, it was almost hard to remember a time when he'd felt alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to request any timestamps you'd like!
> 
> The best place to find me these days is twitter: jodiebethstone


End file.
